


Game Grumps High

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Series: Sakura Kanawa's adventures [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, jon is the villain, teen romance.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Kanwa goes to a highschool especially for youtubers but even when everyone is famous she still struggles with bullies :( luckily the school punk Dan Avidan is there to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting the boy of my dreams

HI My name is Sakura Kanawa and today is my fisrt day at YOUTUBE HI omfg. 

I hav a utube channel in which i make videos on my fav animes (im not japanese on the outside but on the indside, I mean like, thers no other reason why i wOUDL LOVE ANIME SO MUCH XD) I also make makeup totorials someitmes, i mean im beautiful w/o make up naturally too but i like wearing eyeshadow sometimes.

beacus im a famus youtuber with 3 million subscribbers I got ammited into youtube high which is a specil highschoool made specially for youtub celebs, like pewdiepie and Markiplier and Tamashii.

Im in my room right now dressign up for my frist day sf sscool. I put on a pink kimono with black skinny jeans a d purple converse shoes. I looked in the mirror and saw my beautiful youthful complexion, I brushed my pink hair and put a purple bow in it that went w/ my shoes.

y room was decorated with wall scrolls of alot of ainime like naruto and belch.

"Ikuzoo!(let's go) It's time for my first da y of school!!!" I yelled with excitement

I put on my backback that is black and has a pic of Sebastiel and cien from black butler. and I ran out the dor runnign to school. 

I arrrived into class and the teacher made my intoduce myself infront of the hole class -_-

"um, Ohaiyou-gozaimasu, watashi wa Sakura Kanawa. I'm new and uh I make video blogs about anime." I said nervousely fiddling with the sash on my kimono.

I didn't notice but in the class there was a boy staring at me with heart-eyes. He had his feet on his desk and his hair was died blue. He was wearing a leater jack and black skinny jeans.

"you may take your seat now" said the teacher meanly hurting my feelins bcs im sensitiv in new surroundings.

there was only one open seat next to the window in the socond to last row. next ot the blue haired boy. I sat there 

"hi there" he said looking at me nervously biting his lip sexily, 

"oh um h-hi" I said flustered bcs this boy was rly cute

"my names Dan" said the boy flipping his hair sexily and lifting his shirt so i could see that hE HAD A SIXPAC WOW

just them class ended and we all sat at lunch.

I sat with Dan, I was sitting in his lap while he ate lunch.

"hey Dan whos this" said a boy with dark brown hair with a steak and his hair was long and he wore a pink shirt with Usagi from sailor moon on it.

"this is Sakura shes new here" he said in a sexy pu nk voice as he smoked a cigarette and wore a pair of sunglasses indoors. I felt his muscly chest as I sat there. I smiled at that guy that Dan was talking to

"hi im Arin" He asid to me

"hi arin" I said. I saw that Dan was feeling a little bit jelous i was talking to a boy that wasnt him so i stopped 

Just then a person i knew walkd by. Her name was Sue and she also made anime videos ad wrote a couple famous fanfictions she had medium brrown hair and tan skin. (Sam dis is u X3)

"Sue hey!! Opver Here!!" I shouted to get her attention. She noticed me and walked over and sat across me and Dan.

"hey whats up she asked

"Um Its my first day i fimally got in lmao" I said playing with Dans hair and he leaned his head on my shoulder cause girl talk is boring for teh boyz.

"oh nice" she said playing with her phone. 

suddnely the bell rang and i t was anotehr class but this one i didnt have with dna so I had ot say goodbye to him which was sad.

the class started adn thi s teacher introduced me 2 bcs not everyone in this calss was in the other lmao.

"Ohaiyou, watashi was Sakura kanawa Im new" I said bored cuas i already said this an i was annyed i coulnd b w/ dan.

"ha WEABOO" SAID some bitch in the first row who looked like a slut andn was making out with 3BOYS while i was speaking.

"um" I said startign to cry bcs weeaboo is a really offencive term. It's like the same as calling a gay person the f-slur. 

just then a girl wiht half green and half pink hair stood up, she was weainrg a black tank top with a green skirt an d large pink combat boots.

"leave her alone!!!" She yelled at the blonde girl who wasn even listing cause she was making out with like 14 other boys. then she walked over ad threw all the boys away into a garbage can and punched the girl in the boob and then wento sit bac don

"wow anno, arigatou" I sadi gratefully sitting next to her

"No problem," she said cooly," My names Stella by the way" She said running a hand threw her hair and polishing an gun she kept with her on a belt bcs she was a cool republican

during class i drew a picture of Dan and me holding hands and also som anime characters and then i showd them 2 Stella and she gave me a tHUMGS UPyeah.

It was then time 2 go home so I grabbed stuff and left the building adn outside i saw Dan again adn he was in a red convertable that was decorated with the hiddenleaf villiage symbol on the side and some japanese kanji.

"Hey sakura, do you like my car." He asid fliping his blue curly hair that was like cotton candy

"wow!<3 it's so AMAZING" I sadi breathtaken by his car, i placed a hand on it adn he put his hand on mine.

"do you need a ride home?" he asked dreemingly

"okY"i agreed. 

Once we got to my house he seemed dissapoited that he had to stop speanding time with me.

"well we're here my love. It was a fun day. I hope to see you at school again tomorrow." He said almost tearing up, his brown eyes shimmering in the light of the afternoon sun.

"thank you for the ride Danny, I will see you at school tomorrw." I said holding his hadn and looking into his eyes reassuringly.

 

An:THANKS FOR READING more soom, please leave a comment an d tell me what you think


	2. Problems @ school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is in class and stop an injustice but standing up for whats right comes with a price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you cannot convince them, confuse them"  
> -Harry S. Truman

It was the second day of school. I arived on time and sat at my desk but iwas sad becs Dan wasnt here yet and that blond bitch from earlier was abck but she didnt pay atentin to me she was pestering some nerd who was sitting by himslef

"Hey newrd, let me copy ur homework n ill make out w/ you" she said meanly as she knocked over a pile of physics textbook on his desk.

"leave me alon, who the hel would wanna make out w/ a girl like you anyway" He said meekly . the girl was so insulted she called over like 2 football players that she had obviousl y slept with someitme in the past.

"Let me copy ur homewokr or ill get these guys to beat u up >:)" she said evilly

I coudl no longer stnad this injustice

"Hey leave him alone you whore!" I shouted and stombed over to her. I was wearing a pink lacy t-shirt with a neon yellew frilly skirt and purlpr combat boots.

"How dare you, you weeaboo!" She shouted at me "Boys beat ehr up" she shuoted at her football henchmen.

"no!" I shouted feelng helpless but just then Dan arrived. 

"whats going on!/" he said jumping inot he action and flicking his cigarette at the fucking blond girl.

"they were about to beat me up" I said sobbing into Dan's shoulder

"You assholes. Nobody hurts Sakura, she is my precious flower whome i love very much!" He exclaimed as he pucnhed one of the football guys in the face. the other one got scard cause dan looks rly tough and they all left me and the nerd kid alone.

"...thanks" said the nerd "no ones ever stood up for me bofreo." he said ppicking up his books from th floor

"well i had to do something" I said holding Dans hand for comfort

"m-my name's Brian btw" he said shyly.

"Im sakura dn this is my friend Dan, u should totes hang out with us during lunch" i offreed and Dan nodded like a punk.

During lunch at r lunch table Arin was there and he introduced himself to Brian and they got along good cause they both played vidoe games and Sue was there and Stella showed up

"Hey dorks is it cool if i sit her" She asked looking at me knowing me and Dan were kind the leaders around here.

"Yea! Dan?" I asked makin sure that my good pal Dan was okay with this

"Whos' this??" he asked 

"this is stella she stood up for me when that girl from earlier made fun of me yesterday" I sai kinda sad because i was only here 4 a day and i alreadt had an enemy when i hthought I would only make friends.

"She did what? Man when i get some time alone with that bitch she is dead" Dan grumbled clenching his fists. I appreciated his anger

"anyway imma sit down" Stella said sitting across from us and eating her lunch wich wa a 20 pound steak adn mashed potatoes seasoned with gunpowder.

Brian helped Arin with the homewrok he had for his next class and I was sitting in Dans lap adn playing with tat necklace he wears a lot. ht e one that looks like if you cut a seashell into a slice. Idk what thats actually supposed to look like, its cool tho

After school Dan drove me home but instead of taking me home he went somewhere different!!

"Dan where we going?" I asked pawing at him like a neko. Dan smiled at how cute i was 

"I wanna show you a cool place" he described

soon he drove up to a drive in movie

"I payed them to play your favorite movie, Chihiro in Ghost land" He confessed as he parked the car in front of the screen and I leaned into his arms as he wrapped them around me like a loving snakes enbrace.

"Dan that is so sweet..." i flustered as we watche the movie.

once it was over I leaned over to dan looking at his sexy facial hair adn beautiful baby blue hair. He looked at me with hte amazin dirt colored eyes and we kissed for the first time. It was so amazing. his lips were soft adn there was black lipstick on them because he was punk but also a lil goth. He put his hand on m waste and i upt my harnd in his hair.  
It was such a magic moment but just then I got a clal on my cell phone.

"moshi moshi, Sakura-desu" I spoke into the speaker and Dan was sad.

"Hey Sakura, u stupid ho bcs u mad e me look like a fool in skool I have kidnapped ur loser firen Arin and u gotta stop talking Dan unless u dnt curr abut ur frned.All the boys inthe school belong to me andd u stole him away!! Even tho hes the hottest boy in teh school!!" She sad mockingly into the phone and i was so scare

"no, you whore, how could u do dis." i ejaculated terrifyingly

"bwahaha!" She laughed adn then she hung up

"who was that/" dan sasked gently as i sobbing into his rugged manly chest

"its that bitch from school, she said that u have to never talk to me again or else shes gonna beat up Arin!" I cried so hard becaus I am in daisuki with Dan

Dan balled his fists an d groaned angrilly "she cant do this, arin was my best friend since birth adn i love u more than anything,, she cant make me choose. I put my head on his chest. "

I dont want u to lose ur best friend Dan, I guess... I;ll have to stop tlakin to you. " I siad sobbing into his hair.

"no, we're going over there adn I will talk to her" Dan said

"shell kill you." i said worried

"no" Dan said not accpeting this as he kissed my forehead.

He drove his Red corvet really far 

 

AN: TO BE CONTIINUES. Please leave a good review!!


	3. Sakura breaks up a knife fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one time... I shoved a whole can of spraypaint up my nose.

Dan drove his car wrecklessly to an old alleyway that looked dark and dangerous so i had to grab his arm really tight.

then we saw the blond bitch adn Aarin who was tied to a chiar and also had a fabric in hs mouth so he couldnt talk. he looked rly scrad.

"Let him go" DAn proclaimed in a loud stronf manly voice

"Only if u br8k up with Sakura and never talk to her again and also become one of my many boyfriends." She demanded pulling out a KNIFE from her MINISKIRT.

"Never!" Shouted Dan and he pulled out a knife as well.

"wati!" I shouted stepping in between the two "knife fights are dangerous adn illeggal" I paused to face that blond asshole "let arin go or im calling the cops!" I shouted rightciously knowing i have caught her.

"fine." She admitted cuttig the ropes holding arin to the chair and leaving "BUT DONT THINK THIS IS OVER!" as 3 jocks carried her to a nearbye limo.

"Arin are you okay?" I asked hugging Dan

"yeah, you were so brave. thank you so much for saving me." he said greatfully. "but we better get going, its pretty late and we have school tomorrow." Arin moaned.

Everyone got into Dans nice car and he drove Arin home first and then he took me home.

"hey what you did back there was really brave, but next time dont be so wreckless. what if she attacked you. You could've gottne hurt. " he said sensitivly holding my hand. 

"Sakura idk what i would do if u got hurt. I would probably cry a lot forever"

"dan pls, dont wory about me, i no what im doing" I said kissing his face.

then i went to my house and I flopped onto my bed that was very soft and had a naruto sheets and lots of plushes of anime characters, I hugged my Makoto (from free) body pillow and pretended it was Dan.

I thought about all my feeling s of my new school and all my new friend and I took out my guitar that was signed by Yuki Kajiura adn wrote a song abotu it all

Oh Danny, Aishite-aru,  
I wish I could tell you  
just exactly how I feel  
cause nothing feels real  
when im in your arms  
i feel like there is no harm  
comeing my wayyyy

I then started crying and watched a cooking tv show while eating some sushi for dinner.

just then i got a text on my phone

'Hey Sakura :0 It's me Stella, u wanna come hang out?? Also can u help with hw lmao.'

I was super excited to hang out with Stella cause shes really cool

'yeha sure!' I answered

'ill come pick u up lmao' she responded

soon there was a silver minivan outside my house. I picked up my math stuff andd walked out to the can

"Hey! Get it!" Stella said patting the passenger seat

"What's up homeslice, breadslice" I said trying to be cool

"nothing much, sorry about how lame the car is lmao, its my moms." She said guesturing at the cross hanging from the morror a the top of the car idk what thats called.

"oh haha its n/p" I said admiring how cool and grown up Stella was. She was a junior so she was older than me. 

We drove to her place and I helped her w/ hw for a while and the we decided to go to a convenience store at like 9pm cause we're so ranodm XD, we left the housea nd we walked in the dark to the store but we had to go through a dark alleyway but iwasnt scare bcs Stella carries a gun on her person at all times so if anyone attacked us she could just shoot them.

we were walknig in the dark alleywat, I was just behind Stella when suddenly there was a large figure in frontof us. we couldnt rly make it out but it was much larger than a human. It looked to have wings? we wondered what it could be. Stella s hand was over her gan and I was also realy scared.

 

AN: TO B E CONTINUED tnue in next time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! If u r reading i love u and im sending het good vibes


	4. destiny heart wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones short, im gonna be making more soon lmao.

In teh last chapte Stella and me are in an alley adn now theres a thing there wft lmao.

The figure suddenl luminated itself and it was a gorgeous woman wearing a beatyful white dress and had large fairy wings. She had short pink hair

"greetings fated destiny girls. You are both magic and full of telent. I the godess Holly. Have come to grant u magical powers so you can use your magic to its full potenchal." She spoke with a voice that sounded like if a feather fell onto a pillow and then the pillow fell into a large box of marchmallows.

just then there was a glow around me n stella and we were floating in the air and we could feel ourselves getting superpowers. then we were gently placed on the ground again.

"Congrations young women, you are now magical girls. here are ur magic wands. " Holly handed us some magic batons, mine had a long bow that was pink and a flower at the end made out of diamond. Stellas was a small stick that had a star at teh end made of obsidian.

"thank you holly, but why us?" I asked beholding how powerful she looked

"u r brave and stong sakura, more than u no" said the godess

"thank you..." said Stella looking at her wand 

Just then holly floated upwards and flapped her grate wings and she was gone. but there was some guy there with a knife

"give me ur wallets u stupid girls" he said

"time to try out r new powers!" Said Stella holding up her wand "TRANSFORM" She shouted adn she was in a full military uniform and her wand turned into a machine gun.

I tried as well, when i raised my wand I got a cute frilly tube top with a matching pink miniskirt with frills on the bottom and i also had a large cape on my back with large pink boots that made me feel really strong. My wand had become a katana. I pointed me katana at the guy but he wasn't scared so Stella opened fire at him adn he died but then his coarse poofed into dust.

"You have compleated your test. You are now official maigcal girls" sadi Hollys voice from somewhere but we couldn't hear her. and also out outifts dissapeared beceause we defeted the guy.

"Man thats cool."Stella sado

"i cant believe we have magic powers" I said excitedly at Stella and she gave me a hug.

We both then walked to the 711 and bought donuts and then we walked back and she drove me home.

AN: Oh MAN super powers :D


	5. Dan drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funfiction

Ist the next day and i went to school very tired cause i stayed up all night chekcing out my cool powers but i decided it would be best to keep them a secret. I drank a coffee to keep myself awake and i walked to school. When I got to the class the blond bully was missing. probably skipping school to do drugs and hang out with the wrong crowd.

"Hey Sakura!" Greeted Brian cheerfully

"ohaiyou Brian!" I smelled back at him and sat down. Dan wasnt here yet but he is uaully late to class.

soon class started as usual but without Dan and the blond girl. But then 30 minutes into class dan walked in next to the blond. It seemed pretty suspicious sto me but i trusted Dan.

He sat down and didnt talk or really make eye contact with me and it made me prettty nervous. 

After calss I grabbed him by the arm before he could get away and he looked at me sadly

"Dan what's going on are you okay?" I demanded

"Yeah, yeah dude, I'm fine" Dan said avoiding looking at me

"what were you doing with that blond girl!?" I asked getting upset

"It doesn't matter, we werent doing anything." Dan said rushing off in a diffrernt direction

"Dan!?" I yelled, i was starting to cry. I cant believe this. Was he cheating on me. I mean our relationship wasnt realy official or anything but I still couldn't believe this. 

dan stormed into his car and left schol early, he didnt evne get a doctors note or anyhting. I was so torn I couldn't belive he would do this to me. after all weve been trhou.

I had to know what happend. I stomped up to the blond bitch who was currently spayed in a 'paint me like one of ur french girlz' position on a table made up of 6 football players in th e cafeteria as Nash Grier fed her grapes from a vine.

"What did you do with DAn!!???" I shouted in her face.

"that's none of ur fucking buisness u prude." She said as she cut 3 inches off the skirt she was currently wearing.

"Tell me you whore!!!!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"I just got a couple of my boys to make sure he got the idea of how i feel abot u 2 dating." she said as one of her henchmen painted her nails a maroon color that went with her lipstick.

"you BITCH" I screeched lunging at her mountain of boys to make my way to the top.

she stood upon the boy at the top. 

"well, now that Dan will never love u, he wont be here to protect u. and I can finally have you DESTROYED." her voice boomed as all the jocks in the cafeteria bowed before her.

"boys" she said with a low seductive voice

"YES MISTRISS" they all responded

"GET RID OF THIS SLUT WHO STANDS IN THE WEY OF ME AND DAN AVIDAN" She bellowed powerfully

"yes mistress" they all said as 14 giant muscley guys surrounded me. I was nervous but now that i had magic powers I knew i could take them on. I punched one of them in hte face and immediately his nose broke.

some others backed off but a lot of them kept atttacking but i kept beatting the shit out of all of the blond girls henchmen. she growled at me once all of them had retreated.

"How fucking dare u, do u know how much work it was to get this beautiful so that all of them woud lave me?" she snarled

"u kno they dont rly love u. they just want u for ur hot cheerleader body. What me and dan have is REAL love that u wouldnt no anything about" I proclaimed truthfully.

"psh he just feels bad 4 u cause ur a stupid weeaboo and u dont know how embarrasing u r! Every1 who likes u is just pretending 2 make u feel better cause if u new the truth ud kill urself!!" She screeched stomping her high-heeled feet onto the cafeteria floor. Then she stormed off. A couple of jocks with bloody faces left with her but some of them decided that working for her wasnt worht the trouble :)

I then sat alone for lunch, i was still upset bcs Dan isnt here and also becuse im not used to being so strong and it was weird that i could beat up so many jocks. I felt mayb this power was 2 much for me. I was not feeling very good but then Stella sat nexxt to me.

"hey Sakura, nice fighting back there, u rly showed that bitch good huh?" She said eating some fried chicken

"yeah I guess..." I said starring at my hand.

"aw what's wrong?" she asked

"well Dan left and he was akting weerd, like he didnt wanna tell em abot when that bully beat him up and also im not used 2 being this strong and its making me nervous" I said leaning on my hands and my elbows were on the talbe.

"its oka dude, when i first got a gun i felt like mabe i should carry it bcs having an advantage over ppl might make me jaded. but it didnt and i learned how to live with owning a gun. this is just like that. its okay to be powerful. also im sure once u talk 2 dan itll be fine." Stella comforted. she is so nice and helpful

"yeah ur right" I maoned looking at stellas wise face. "ill call dan r/n"

I dialed up dans number which was speedial 6 and i waited for him to answer

"hey Sakura im sorry i just eft on you like that..." Dan whimpered, it sounded like he was crying.

"Dan i kno what that girl did. Its ok. I beat up like 40 jocks and she knos not 2 mess w/ me now" I said 

"whoa rwhat?" dan aske "hold on we can talk after school ok? Ill pik u up." he said

"ok" i consented


	6. Serious talks w/ the bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much if ur still reading, doubt that anyone is which is ashame but w/e i guess the taste of the public has changed

It was afterschool and i waited in the parking lot for dan to show up, I was expecting his usual red convertable but instead he was in a black Buick Grand National. He had the windows rolled down and he was blasting some rock music from the 80s, he was smoking a cigarette and he was wearing a leather jacket *swwon*

"get in" he said monotonely

"ok lmao" I said getting in the passanger seat. 

as he drove we sat in silence, he turned off the radio. After a few minutes i couldnt bare hte quiet

"where r we going?" I esked

"my house" Dan said "if u uh dont mind" He said kinda shy

"no its okay" 

just then he drove up to a HUGE mansion. it had its own parking garage filled with a ton of different cars. Some of them were really old.

"whoa this is incredible. You didn't tell me u were RICh!!" I said pressing my face against the window

"yeah whatever" dan said kind of frustrated. He parked the car in its parking spot and took my hand as we walked

"so u kno what happened w/ that girl?" he said starting up conversation as i admired all the cars his family owned

"oh yeah, but it's ok Dan. listen u can tell me no matter what happn cause i can protect u" i sad

"but Sakura, I'm the man i shoud protect u" He said angry at himself.

"i kno Dan but... if u cant then theres no point in u getting hurt 4 no good reason" I told him

"protecting u is a good reason, and protecting our love" he said grapping my hand tite. and I smiled at him

"u are so precious." I said

we evenutally got to the front door of his mansion home.

"My parents r both out, as usual so we've gott the place to ourselves." Dan said annoyed as he opened the door to the impressive entrance that had a chandeleur over it and with a nice carpet and some stairs.

"wow this place is incredible" I said admiring how big the house was

"well ive got nothing to do with it but thanks i guess" dan said dropping his coat onto the floor and taking my hadn and leading up the stairs to his room. He hada bed with black sheets and the entire place was pourly lit. there was posters to all sort s of old bands like crush.

the whole room smeeled like cigatertes and black licorice, Dan sat down on the bed and I sat on a chair. 

"You have a nice room" I said

"thanks" he responded 

"do ur parents ever get upset that u smoke in here so much?" i saked

"nah, m parenst r like never home. and when they r its not 4 very long and they never even see my room." Dan said sadly

"Im sorry, that sucks" I stood up and sat next to Dan and patted his leg comfortingly. he leaned his head on my shoulder. I sang him a song that i wrote about him

"Dan u are so pretty   
seeing u sad is such a pity  
cause when you smi-ile  
I feel i would run a mile  
just to make you happy~"

When I was done dAn kissed my lips and I kind of wanted to do more since we were in his bedrom n all but he stood up and said 

"i better take u home, but thanks for listening to my problems" and he gave me a smile 

"yeah I love that smile" I sid as i hugge him

then he drove me home and i went to sleep


	7. jontron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa jontron ATAACKS TE SCHOOL!!!???

The next day when i walked to school dan met me at the entrance with a buoquet of beautiful roses!!

"Hey sakura, this is 4 u bcs i love you and appreciat that u care about my dum problems." He said handing the roses that were pink to me.

"their so beatiful dan thank u so much ;')" I said hugging hmi 

"not as beautiiful as u, My Sakura pedal that is a pretty and graceful flower" he said poetically as if he was shakespeer. i almost cried

"Dan ur problems arent dum. the y are importnt cause u r important 2 ME" I siad kissing him and everyone around started applauding cause we were so cute together.

we walked to our class while holding hands. during class we didnt even pay attenshun cause we wer kissing and drawing on eachothers notenbook. The teach told us to do school stuf but we didnt evn care cause we REBELS for LIFE. 

At lunhc i walked to the cafeteria wiht Dan and stella was there with Arin and Brian. 

"Hey dude,s whats up?" asked Stella all cool.

"nothin' much i just love Dan so much." I said

"Hey are u guys like officially dating tho?" asked Brian smartly"cause u always say u love eachother but u never call Dan u r bf"

"o shite dude" I said looking at Dan and then Dan got on one knee and pulled a beautiful ring out of his pockit that had a pink quarts center that looked like a Sakura pedal

"Sakura, my flower... Will you b my gf?" he asked looking into my eyes. I coverd my face the ring was so beautifl. Dan was so thoutful. I started crying

"omg yes" i sid

everyone in the cafeteria applauded again adn everyting was so wonderful but just then all of a sudden PART OF THE CAFTERIA BLEW UP luckly the only person injured was my stupid history teacher who was a dumb homophobe anyyway.

"Nani the fuck!?" I shouted. Dan removed his sunglasses to get a better sight of what happened. Arin started sweating and Stella pulled out her gun.

"BWAHAHAHA!!! THAT S WHAT U GET ASSHOLES" Said some fat kid who looked like a secon d year.

"Jon!?" Arin shouted questioningly. We all turned our heads to look at Arin as the kid walked in front of him

"Now do you feel bad about breaking up with me arin!?" he asked getting spit all over arins face

"Jon your insane!!" Arin shouted, his voice cacked cause he was scare.

"Did you blow up the east wing of the schoo!?l" Stella shouted as she pointed her gun at Jon

"yeah and so what if i did, you cant do anything about it >:)" Jon exhalted whiel put his hands on his hips

"I.m gogna shoot you!" Stella boomed

"go ahead" Jon said buffing out his shest.

Stella squeezed the triger of her gun but the bullet made a clank noise and bounced of jon.

"hahahaHA fool!!! I am a robot now!! Also known as JONTRON" Jon shouted prodly as he let out a hardy LOL

"jon dont do this..." Arin said quietly

"You cant stop me now ARIN!!!" Jon said as he shot a lazer from one of his robot arms into a wall and blew up a trofy cabnet

"Stop right there JOBTRON!!!" Yelled a girl with black hair and perfectly winged eyeliner. She was wearing a black victorian gothic outfit and had a magical dagger in her hand that had little wing on it.

"your a magical girl 2??" axed me and Stella

"ya, im suzy and im here toSTOP U JONTROM!!" suzy said cutting one of jon's robot arms off. He didnt feel it but he was nevous so he jetpacked away

"DAMN IT he esCAPED" Stella angered. but suzy placed a hand on her shoulder

"not all batttles are won threw violence. " she calmly exasperated wisely

"wow its cool to meet another magical girl, sux the school blew up tho lmao" I sad 

"yeah i shoulda stopped him earlier :(" suzy said being TOO HARD ON HERSELF even tho she is PRECIOUS and A DELIGHT.

"no, theres nothing we couldv done..." Stella said loking at the hole jon escaped through.

"shes right" I agreed.

just then dan grabbed my waste.

"bb that was so dangerous next time that guy shows up imima punch his face" he said all protective 

"aw" I said because in realty i shoud be the one protecting him bcs i am STONG. 

we hugged and it wwas timem 2 go home so we held hands and left the skool building. I got in his red convertabel that had a liscence pl8 that said S4kur4 and he drove me home but i invited him in bcs i needed to talk to him about stuff.

we sat down at my kitchen table that had a pink lacey table cloth and i made us both some sakura leaf tea and i had some cake an d offered some to dan but he turned it down cause hes going on a diet so he can look even better 4 me.

I sat across him at the table and i fed him some of my cake anyway.

"so um I need to talk about this whole magical girl thing lmao" I said looking at my cute pink hightops.

"yeah? wait, sorry i know you said that Suzy was one but what exactly is a mgaiclgirl?,.. ur not a stripper r u?" Dan saud dopely and confused .

"hahaha no im not a slut." I said "but like this is ctualy srs, like I have super powers now and its crazy but like ugh idk how 2 say this 2 u dan cause i dont want u to be scurred of me." I said wih tears in my eyes but Dan wiped htem away and held my feminine dainty hands

"Sakura, u r m bb, i will love u even if u were she-hulk" He said and it touchd my heart cause she-hulk is rly ugly.

"dan daisuki" I said pushhing my face onto his chest. 

just then i got a text

'GET TO THE SUSHI RESTAURANT LIKE R/N im SRS -Stella<3☆ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ'

I gasped "its from stella i need 2 get 2 da sushi place!!" I wailed

"ill drive u" said dan who is my hot bf forever lmao


	8. Jontron selflessly approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y isnt anyone reading this, is it bcs i had a srs version up for like 3 minutes?? thats lame I like this one. I think i might do something vampire related sometmie idk what u guys would think of that. w/e I love writing this and thats what matters.

I hopped into Dan's car and we drove rly fast to the suchi place and I got there and I saw Stalla and Suzy sitting at a booth. I ran over 2 them

"What is it guys wat happened!?" I asked tired from running to the booth. so i wa s a little sweaty but my complexion was still nice and fair and beautiful.

"lmao I just wanted to invite u to have sushi with us" Stella said as she placed her gun onto table.

"Iee, this is warui. i left my wallet at home!!" I said facepalming at what BAKA i am sometimes. not all the time tho im pretty smart at school. My best subjects are japanese class, Japanese history and Math.

"its ok im paying. Dan u can have sushi w/ us too" Stella siad

"aw sweet thanks" Dan said

"Actually the name for the taste of sushi is Umami" Suzy added smartly

"oh hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" DAn laughed and I laughed as well, we were sharing a fun moment together that we would all remember for our whole lives  
just then an explosoin ruined the moment.it sounded like this 

"BBRbsbsbsbhhsbshbshshshhshshsh BOAMbrrrrrrr"*roll that last bit of r's*

Suzy stood up and immediately transformed. Stalla picked up her gun and i stood up and put my hand on Dan to make sure he doesnt leave.

"its ME AGAIN" shouted jontron. He was back with another arm and also there was a cyborg bird with him that was the size of a bear.

"Jon get out of here!" Suzy yelled

"NEVER" he rebuttled.

"AUGH i HATE you" Stella screemed shooting wildly at jontrons metal body only ripping his clothing and doing no other danage. Stella than transformed herself. but jontron used his robot abilities to punch her w/ meral arma nd she crashed into the talbe we were sitting at. 

DAn was relly scared and was clutching my arm but i knew what had to be done. I transformed into my floofy pink magical girl outfit. Seeing that outfit seemed to calm dan down, as if he saw how strong i was and knu that i wud win the fite.

"Get outta here JON!" I showted as i stuck my ppink and black katana in his robot chest destrying his core nad he powered down. His bird seein g that his master is no longer flew away into space.

"you did it Sakuar!!! I didnt think i was gonna make it but u save everyone!!" Suzy said giving me a hug. then Dan stood up

"babe you are so AMAZING! I love yuo so much." he complimented.

"thnaks bab" I accepted

just then the waitress showed up she was wearing a cute maid outfit and had her hair tied into a bun held up by some chopsticks

"Thank u so much 4 saving our restaurant. you get free sushi!" She said and she came back with a plate of shrimp tempura and other kinds of suchis.

"wow thak you!" we all said enjoying the meal

"no thank u for destroying the robot that attacked our restaurant u r a hero" said the waitress in a cute japanese accent and then we all took selfies with her and a writer for the local newspaper also took my picture.

when the police came to take away the robot body of jontron they found a note in his chest and they gave it to me  
it said

"Dear whomever defeated me. HA HA. You may THINK u have defeeted me but the THRUTH is that i have a much STONGER weapn in the MAKING.  
-love jonny"

everyone ghasped 

"I cant even, what a asshole" said Stella

"ya, fuck that guy" said Suzy dipping her maki into some soy sauce

"I wonder wat happened w/ him and Arin..." Dan said wondering and also patting my hand.

"well um I actally broke them up" said suzy out of nowear

"nani???" I asked curious about these juicey fuckin beans Suzy was about to spill onto the metaphorical table like a goddamn cat releaser, cause that cat was about to be out the GODDAMN motherFUCKIN bag.

"well back when last year was the curernt year Arin and jon were dating but jon used to beat arin :( and was p abusive so i slapped jon on the face and called him out and arin realised what a douche jon was bing to him so they broke up." Suzy explained while plaing with her shimerring raven balck hair that was expertly washed and straightened.

":0" I said and Dan grabbed my knee and lookd me in da eye 

"i would never hurt u bb" he said honestly and truthefully like a goddamn truthtellin son of a bitch. Suzy and Stella applauded my bf for being such a wellmannered gentlemen.

After everoye finished their sushi the waitress brought us all green tea ice cream mochi and we all ate and had a nice time but it was kind of cold bcs the wall next to us was like a pile of rubble on the ground and the winter breeze flew in and wafted my hair.

once we were done we all wet home, dan drove me to my house and then i went to sleep.

The next day I was wearing a rainbowdash hoodie with a matching light blue fedora (im not an Meninist i jus think there cool) and a grey pincil skirt. there was a rainbow hair tie holding my shimmering ruby rose hair into a ponytail. I had purple converse.

Wen i arrived into the classroom Dan was already there and his hAIR WAS BLUE!!!?????

"Dan ur hair..." I started

"Listen bb we need to talk" He said sadly through lips that had black lipstick and also we was wearing a lil mascara and eyeliner.

 

An: Thanks 4 reading!!! I luv u so fucking much!!!!!! Im sorry ive fallen behind on uploading!! Lmao


	9. challanges and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sick also Sakura can have a good time but first she must sort out her problems

DAn took my hand and we went to his car even tho we had class. Skool is mport but sometimes u need to scarifice FOR LOVE

I sat into the passanger seat, the seat was nice leadther that felt good on my butt.

"listen bb i couldnt stop think about u yesturday..." Dan said looking away

I grabbed his hands "wats ront bae?" I esked

"this magical girl thing is dangeros, i mea jon was a not strong but dat letter said he coming back stroger n what i u get hurt..." He said with tears in his eyes cause he was thinking about what life would be like without me.

"bb i canyt help it. if im supr den i cant jus watch as jon blwoes up like the hole school" i argued

"i know i jus, i luv u Sakura." Dan confessed holding my hands in his hands and puching his head gently against my boobs which i didnt mind that much.

I just realisd his hair was already blue, never mind the last sentenece of the last chapter lmao.

"Dan I lave u too." I said grabbing his hair and appreciating how much he cares about me. But also I was sad because i was kinda scured cause what if one day i find someone whos 2 strong then what w/ happened to Dan?

We decidded that it was time to go back to class so we got outta Dans car and went to 1st perios.

"excuse me ur l8!!" Said the teache. She was a Catholic with long blond hair. She taught Chemistyr, Physics and also Religious studies for the Catholic students but i wasnt 1. we flipped her off and sat down, I sat i Dans lap during class and Stella gave us a hell eyah as we sat.

when it was lunch we all saw a poster that was put up outside the class room it said

"HOMECOMIG 2016: THEME JAPANESE TEA CEREMONY  
Where a japanese inspired outfit and also dont forget to vote in who u should think be the homescomic queen be4 Feb. 14 the day of the dance and also valentines day."

"WOW omg!! u should totes Try to be HOMCOMEING queen!!" Said Stella 2 me.

"do u think so? idk would ppl vote 4 me?" I asked

"yeah ur totally hot and the thing is japanese themed" Stella mantioned

"ye but idk if im comfortalbe w/ all the boys looking at u" dan said nervously

"sh" I said and DAn shut up but i love him

"omfg ye u woul d be like the best homecoming queen + u saved the school so theres that" Suzy interuppted

"yeahu know what I shout totally elect myeslf. ill put up some posters!" I said excitedly.

"great idea babe" Dan said supportively

Just then that blond bitch is there agani putting up a large selfie of herself in a bikini onto the door of the boys bathroom that said

"VOTE BRITNEY FOR HOMECOMING QUEEN, ITS BRITNEY BITCH" she cackled as she glue it up

"AW yiss, i am will be homecoming queen the 3 rd year IN A ROW" she said as all the boys looked at the poster and got a boner because of her tiddies ex cept dan bcs he is a loyal bf.

"YOU WHORE, no one wants to vote for a slut!!!1" I shouted and a couple boys got behid me and agreed like ARin and Brian and Barry

"oh yeah!? U stupid prude??? Then how come i won the homecoming queen crown for THE LAST 3 YEARS????

"well cause no one else was brave enough to stand up to you. but im here and u cant win!!!" I shouted and i got a larger crowd of boys to support me

"WHO THE HELL WOULD VOTE FOR SUCH AN UGLY WEEABOO LIKE YOU ANYWAY!!!" brittney shouted while putting on fake eyelashes to trick the boys into thinking shees beautiful. I almost started crying but Dan stood in front of me

"Leave her alonen you slut!!!" Dan shouted in my defiance.

"UGH omfg u fuckin loser i cant believe u love some1 like that stupid oldtaco(otaku)!!" Brit shouted angrily with tears in her eyes bcs she actularly was in love with dan but secretly

"SHUT THE FUCK OFF" Dan shouted angrilly putting his HANDS into PHISTS. I put my hand onto his shoulder to calm him dowm. I was flattered that Dan felt this strongly about me though but i can fight my own fights.

" Well Bitchney (oh FUCK) we'll just have to see what the people think!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOEVER becomes the HOMECOMING queen is right!!!" I concluded.

"Fine." she demanded as she stormed off with an army of like 7 jocks followed her. I was so nervous about this. but when i see how passionate dan is about me i feel like i can do it.

"You can do this sakura, dont listen 2 that whorefuck" Stella said to me.

"htnaks Stella..." I said unsue of myself bcs Britney will probably sleep with all the boys to get them to vote for her.

"you can win theis babe" Dan said as he pet my hair.

"Yeah ur totes the hottest girl in the whole school" Suzy agreed.

An: thanks so mcuh 4 reading im sick so it might take a bit longer for new updates but i love you


	10. THe spring flig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is anticipating to see who is the winner of this years dance queen and also who is Brian take to the dance???????

Its been a few weeks since the events of the last chapte rnad i has made posters that she has put up that say stuff like "who will you vote for a vapid idiot who has kissed more boys than hte amount of books shes read or SAKURA." and "Britney more like BritLAME"

Dan and Stella and Sue helped her make the posters (lmoa shout out 2 m bff Sue is based ooff of sry 4 making fun of u at school cuz u didnt know the dif. between a tangerine and an orange) but I didnt need that much help cuz im super giid @ arts n craft.

It was voting day and I was super nervous, I gave alot of ppl cupcakse during lunch to score some extra votes. But i was still unsure that i would win. It was beforeclass and me and dan where outsid in his car and he aws holding my delicate feminine hands very gingerly.

"bb ur going to to gr8 and im sure u will win" He said holding my hands and putting his cotton candy hair on my face. Just then he reached to the behind seat and pulled out a BEAUTFUL BOUQUET OF PINK ROSES "but wether u win r not... I want u 2 come 2 tha dance w/ me" He spoke out of his graceful pink lisp

"OMG YES" I screamed as i GLomped him IN THE CHEST.

Meanwhile Brian was clutching his books super nervously becs he was about to ask the LOVE OF HIS LIFE to the dance. He had a nicey wrapped gift in his hand but he was unsure on how to give it to Arin. Brian nkew that arin had dated lots of ppl befire including jon so he didnt kno how 2 make himself unike. Brian was a geek who never got less than 100 perfect in any lesson. But he had no scores in the romance department.

He approached Arin who was talking w/ his good pal Kevin. Once arin noticed brain was there he turned 2 faace him.

"ohai Brian W/ up??" He asked casually slipping his hands into his shirt pocket.

"um I uh, wanted to ask you something..."

 

But just as Brian was about to ask Suzy rushd by telling htem that the priciple was abut to announce the winer of prom queen in the cafeteria so they all ran to there.

The proncipal had orange skin and big lips he shoes were patant and he had a tie with lil horsies on them.

"Attnention students: I am now announcing the prom queen wnner. It was a close call this year by a real close and all f you were rly good and u r winners in my heart" we could all see tho that his fingers were crossed and the truth was that he wanted us all dead. "It was hard 2 choose just one winner for the wueenBUT the voice of the peopel was heard and i have come to my comclusion... the winner.. of this years prom queen... is... BRITNEY.'

A lot of muscly guy were cheering and i bust into tears. I couldnt believe. I gave so many people cupcakes and it was all for not. The stupid whore stole my crown. Dan patted my back and i appreciated that he cared but he couldnt stop the sad storm in my SOUL and I rushed out of the place but when i opened the exit of the school there was a monster there. 

I was red and looked like a person but evil. Like it had horns and big muscles but there was a gril one too and i t was skinny and they also had bat wings. they looked dangerous so i screamed and just then a crowd of ppl folowed me and saw them 2.

"holy shit" sais Dan as he ran to my side like a loyal dog. He grabbed my hand cuse he was scarred. Just then the two raored a roar that sounded like when u flush the toilet at 2 am but even louder. Everyone was panicing and it was chaose

"Lets go to the music room!" I shouted to my small group of friends. Wea ll stampeded like a bunch of wild men possesed. When we reached the sound enclosed space i shut the door behinf us and we all huddled in the corner.

"OH god we're gonna die" Arin said clutching onto Brians chest making him blush and also ross was there. Kevin and Barry were barracading the door with a tuba and a piano and other instrments of sound

"We're gonna be okay you guys" I proclaimed as everyone shook in fear. I was their only light of hope

"Shes right" Sue agreed as she stood up "Sakura ur my bff and we can survuve this if we wrok 2gethere"

"thanks sue" I said aagreeing w/ her statement

Stella awas also there and she had her gun ready in front of the door.

Just then there was some nocking and someone was like "pls help!" and I was about to remove the blockade but Arin was like

"No!! it could be a trap!" 

"Yeah hes right" agres stella

"well lemme look out tha window" and I saw that there was a hansom boy who looked like a senior with blue hair and a flannel shirt. He had a sexy ,ow voice eccept i love dan. It was markiplier btw

"Its just a person" I said "we should let him in"

"ok" said everyone trusting me compleatly

I opened the door cautiously and the boy was crying and was like "thenk" and i was like

"your fuckin walcome" I resopnded herioically

but ias i was closing the door there was a hand that got caught in it and dan screemed.

 

TO BE CONTINUES????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 reading sorry its short again ive been reall busy lmao


	11. the battle of the senchuree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent been updating lately ive been having a lot of personal problems and also school but i dont really thinnk anyones reading this anyway so w/e

in the last charpet of this aamzing fanfiction There was a hand in the door.

I closely inspected the hand, it was red and evil looking

Dan in the backgrround was rly scared so i patted his head. 

"Stand back u guys" I said cooly taking out my katana that i keep in my backpack. I prepared for a fight and everyone was standing and crouching behin f funishings but suzy stepped in and beat up the demno 4 me.

"thaknks suzy but i can handle it." I said to her

"i know but still,"

"ok" i said

We shutu the door then and we relaxed for a moment and i looked et everyone and we were are all scared and worried abou tht efuture. 

but just then behind us the door burst open and 4 demons rushd in there was three men adn one girl one with big baubles that i wasnt noticing because i am scared and straight. I put up my swrod but dan grabbed my shoulder

"No Sakura! Maybe we should just run out of here! You cant fight all of them!!" He was near crying i could tell he was really scared of me but the reason why Zrinyi Miklos' s army in the the Hungarian war against the Turks was the more noble was because their love wasnt selfish and DeliVid's wife fought alongside her husband instead of holding him back from fighting unlike the Turk women who wanted their men to stay.

"I'm Sorry Dan but this is what i have to do." I said solemnly as I charged towards one of the man demons and started fighting it with my sword. 

The beast tryed to punch me but i cut off its arms. everyone was impressed by how good i was fighting and it was bcs secretly i was taking sword fighting lessons after school.   
On e of the other demons was jumping towarsd the boy with blue hair whose name i didnt know. I quickly jumped infront of the demon and i fell back into Mark's arms and he blushed but while i was in his arms i stabbe d my katana into the demons face and got us both covered in demon blood which was pretty gross.

Suzy killed the last man demon and also the one i cut the arms off of and stella shot at the one i was fighting but it ddint have any effect because guns arent magic but my swrod was.

The woman was the boss and she facepalmed at how bad they were failing

she lowered to the ground and she stabbed Sue who had it oming (THATS WHAT U GET 4 TELLING EVERY1 @ SCKOOL THAT IM GAY! Im NOT you BITCH)

She looked at us slyly and toughly while we all sweat ad were scared. Dan grabbed my hand. the demon appraoched me and slAPPED MY FACE!? I fell to the ground. This slap was really strong I could tell that this demon was way stronger than anything ive ever faced

"you pathetic loser. I will kill you" she said evilly

"no" I said standing up. Dan was behind me and wanted me to stop because he knew that this was risky.

The demon lady shot a lazer thing out of here eyes and i fell onto the ground and i almost passed out... she was 2 stong.

"Sakura no!" Dan shouted and she ran up to the demon lady and grabbed her shirt adn punched her face but she slapped dan away and he cried. I did my best to get up but Suzy patted my leg and she stood up to the demon 

"YOu Guys get outta here!! I'll hold her off!!!" She houted

"nooo" I said faintly as Dan rushed to my side. Stela picked me up and the rest of us ran to the parking lot. there was a lot of evil demons flying aroud and destroyin the school so we had to run really fast except me bcs i was in stellas strong arms, I could smell her perfume. It was really nce.

We all got into Arin's Van, he drove and Stelaa was in teh passanger seat I sat in the middle of DAn and Makr and Brian, Kevin adn Barry were in the back and Ross was in the trunk idk

"what about suzy...?" I said weekly leaning heavily on Daniel Avidaniel, my fucking BOYFRIEND. (Would a gay have a boyfriend???? no!)

"Suzy will be fine im sure" Arin said from the front "she strong" 

"ok" I said with like, no voice cause i got my ass handed to me

"bb that was so dangerous..." Dan said holding my pale head with soft pink hair "never scare me like that agina" he said kissing me

 

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 12 if you leave A COMMENY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if u want me 2 continue. Im thinking of just stopping writing all together but idk tell me waht u think


End file.
